Downpour
by Tsuzuku
Summary: Just an idea of what happened to Rin. Some language. No lemon. One shot. Song fic.


"When you were standing in the wake of devastation  
>when you were waiting on the edge of the unknown"<p>

The rain was stinging his eyes. No, that wasn't rain. Blood. It was blood.

Her blood.

Kakashi blinked a few times to clear the fog. How did this happen? He was supposed to watch after her. He had made a promise that day, just a few short years ago. How could he have failed? And so soon?

A half dozen kunai laced with paper bombs whizzed by him, hitting trees and the dirt next to him, exploding. But, he didn't stumble. Kakashi zig-zagged his way through the forest, rain, and kunai with all the speed and grace of an antelope.

Since joining the Anbu Black Ops recently, the extra training and grueling, dangerous missions had only proved to sharpen his already deadly skills. All for his goal. He wanted to become stronger to protect those he loved. Or those left, anyway. He wanted to protect the village that he held so dear. He wanted to protect the children who would be the next generation. But most of all, he wanted to protect Rin.

And now she was lying in his arms unconscious and bleeding out while he ran through a god-forsaken thunderstorm with enemy nin in pursuit. His mind was scattered. Honestly, he was just a fucking mess. All of his training; all of his purpose and all he could think to himself was _'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!'_

"Do you feel cold and lost in desperation  
>you build up hope, but failure's all you've known"<p>

He needed to find somewhere safe to lay her so he could take out that bastard coming after them. And it was just then that he found the perfect spot.

Dropping down from the trees with lighting speed, Kakashi kept a bleeding Rin cradled in his arms as he squeezed her into the smallest break in a rock formation. It was only big enough to slide her carefully through and he needed to do it quick.

Once Rin was tucked away, he dashed to the top of the trees, four kunai slicing through the soaked night air towards his enemy.

He was going to kill this fuck.

Throwing stars came from nowhere to knock the kunai off of their path, but it was enough of a distraction to give Kakashi time to come right at him. Kunai clinked together as they met. The enemy nin attempted a right hook, but was thrown off by the Copy Nin's kick. When they both jumped back simultaneously, the hand signs where indistinguishable. It was all down to who could form signs fast enough. In a fraction of a second, Kakashi had a water bomb, formed from the pouring rain, flying at the enemy and he fell to the soaked ground with a thump.

Wasting no time, Kakashi followed him. It was a whirlwind of punches and kicks, each man advancing one step, and then having to retreat again. In no time at all, Kakashi lunged at his opponent, ready for the end.

"Chidori!" He shouted just before landing a lightning-surged blow to the enemy's chest. Kakashi's opponent fell back to the soaked ground with a grunt. At once, the jounin landed on top of the nearly unconscious man and started punching him with all of his might. All of Kakashi's anger and frustrations came out as blood and skin went flying.

He lost track of the world for an instant. He didn't know what he was doing anymore. All Kakashi knew was that Rin may very well be dying because of this bastard and he wanted him to suffer.

Rin.

He knew he had to get back to her. And fast.

He picked up the kunai lying in the wet grass beside them. How ironic that this guy was going to die by his own rusting blade.

"I hope this fucking hurts," He mumbled before slowly dragging the knife across flesh.

Even as Kakashi was in the trees sprinting in the opposite direction, he could hear the enemy nin gurgling helplessly through a severed throat.

"And in the burst of light that blinded every angel  
>as if the sky had blown the heavens into stars<br>you felt the gravity of temper grace falling into empty space"

When he made it back, Rin was still laying in the crevice. If no one had known better, she could've just been sleeping in the most inconvenient of places. You could expect her to jump up with surprise and exclaim _'My! Did you know that it's started to rain?'_ But she just laid there, her breathing shallow.

Kakashi gingerly pulled her out and held her as he rested on the ground. His heart was aching and he felt a burning in his throat. He knew she wouldn't make it. But he couldn't accept it.

"Rin…" He started, but she just smiled faintly and slowly shook her head.

"No, Kakashi," She coughed blood into the rainy air, "I know you. I know what you're thinking. …Don't."

He closed his eyes, pleading for the sorrow to go away. Pleading to whatever god or gods there may be to take him in her place. It was his fault. This was his doing.

The wound was a black hole that his eyes couldn't escape. It was gruesome to look at. An enemy ninja had stabbed her in the stomach and ripped the blade clean out, exposing muscle, blood, and gore. The memories hurt him to think about. He imagined her when they just kids, training in the woods with Obito and Sensei. She was always smiling and making sure he and Obito stayed out of trouble. She always looked after them.

"We both… did our best," She managed to whisper.

He opened his eyes, a tiny fire burned within him, "How can you say that? I'm supposed to look after you! I promised! I… I promised…" He choked on his words, "How can I do this alone, Rin? Please," He begged, though there was no answer for him.

She reached up and touched his cheek, "Kakashi," She smiled so warmly, "I have faith in you. Sensei had a son… look after him. Look after the village," Hot tears formed in her eyes that were washed away by the rain, "Never… never lose your Will of Fire,"

He could feel tears of his own.

She was going to leave him just like the others.

And he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Just like the others.

"Kaka… shi…" Rin started again, this time much weaker, "I always… loved…"

"Shh… its okay. It's okay. I always knew," And he leaned down to kiss her gingerly on the lips. He kissed her farewell.

With that, her body went limp and he head fell back. He brought her to his chest. The tears were flowing freely now. It was strange, he thought, to cry here with Rin in the middle of a forest in a storm. He hadn't cried when his father died; or when Obito died; or when Sensei died. This time he cried for the loss of not only a loyal, caring friend who was a damn good medical ninja, he cried for the loss of everything that had gone with her. She was the last of everything that had meant something to him. There was nothing left that touched his heart. There was no one left who knew who he really was. There was just… nothing.

And he wept in the rain.


End file.
